Willful Intuition
by Suicidal tears666
Summary: Freedom has been meeting Draco for the past year but a vacation with Ron just might heat things up. rated R for later content
1. Morning

NOTE: I do not own these charters I do own Freedom though. Lol  
  
She turned and looked at Draco, He seemed so peaceful lying there sleeping. She quietly lifted her head and placed it on his chest. She looked up to see if he was sleeping, She lifted her hand and waved her wand over him and he changed into Ron. She caressed his chest with her fingertips, and started to slowly pull the covers down to his waist, she ran her fingertips down leaned over and kissed his belly button.  
  
" Freedom... not now."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
She pulled the covers back up waved her wand over him and laid her head down on his chest again, She turned her hand up and looked at him. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Draco . um . do you love me?"  
  
she felt him lean up and kiss the top her ear then he leaned farther down and gently wispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sat there stuned then got up and started to get dressed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She pulled on her shirt then looked at the clock.  
  
"Class."  
  
She started to walk towards the door when she felt Draco's hand pull her back, she feel into him and he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'll be there in a bit."  
  
"Yeah, sure Draco, you know Snape's getting pissed."  
  
"So.?"  
  
Se sighed and shook her head,  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?"  
  
She gave him a worried look and shifted her bag,  
  
"No . why?"  
  
"No reason . it's just he's been acting weird towards me."  
  
Draco lifted his eyebrow and looked at her.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing, did I say anything?"  
  
"No but that look did!"  
  
She walked towards the door and stared to push it open.  
  
"Looks don't talk Free."  
  
She turned to him and smiled and walked out of the door. 


	2. Class

Ok still I don't any of these charters except Freedom!  
  
"Morning class."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Glad to see we are all" He turned and looked at Harry "awake." Harry glared at him as he turned to the black board.  
  
"Mr. Potter . can you tell me the propertys of a healing potion?"  
  
Harry looked up at him as Hermione's hand was waving back and forth in the air.  
  
"Um."  
  
"No Mr. Potter?" He glared at him "then I suggest you pay attention!"  
  
He turned around and wrote on the board your home work is 1,000 word essay on healing potions.  
  
"You can all thank Mr. Potter after class. now we will be working on healing potions so you'll be in groups of two . Miss. Fltori and Mr. Weasley your one group."  
  
He turned to Harry as Ron got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
He slammed his books on the table and glared at her.  
  
"What's your problem Ron!?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
She sighed and looked at him from above her text book, oh how much she loved him and yet how she couldn't do a thing about it. She had guessed he noticed her staring and switched her gaze back to her book, and could help but think 'was he staring back?'  
  
"You really need to relax."  
  
He glared at her even more and she smirked at him.  
  
"I can relax just not with you!"  
  
She ignored him and began to pour the ingredients into the cauldron, as it started to turn a putrid green color and purple puffs of smoke started to rise from it.  
  
Ron looked at Freedom and smiled. It's not like he didn't want to be partners with her. He just couldn't understand her sometimes and that confused him, nothing confused him more then girls but especially her, the way she was always staring at him and yet brushing him off every time he'd try anything. She was a Gryffindor true but why did she always hang out with Draco and his lot? He couldn't tell Hermione this, she enjoyed being able to flaunt around him the Ron likes me but can't have me act in front of him and he knew it would be another argument of she's a slut or something like that, and Harry was just a dumbstruck as him. He started to stare at her when he stopped and notice what the potion was doing.  
  
"Should it be doing that or did you mess up!?"  
  
"Why afraid you might fail another class!?"  
  
He turned away from her and started to read. She was learning a lot from Draco. She started to think of the first time they met she drifted so deep into thought she accidentally drooped the bottle of wolfs bane in the cauldron.  
  
"OH NO!!"  
  
"Oh brilliant!"  
  
Just as he said that it started to turn a bright yellow and smelled terrible,  
  
"I'm sorry professor!" nervously squeaked Freedom.  
  
"Class dismissed Mr. Weasely and Miss. Fltori I want a 500 word essay on why we follow rules."  
  
She sighed grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom. 


	3. Stress After Class

I don't own any of these people except Freedom,  
  
Sry this has taken longer then expected to get this chapter up I'll try and make it long.  
  
Draco waited untill he saw her walk out and started to walk besides her. He didn't say anything he just kept walking although he did notice that Freedom was giving him the, what is up with you, look.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He didn't want to answer, besides he knew already what was coming,  
  
Draco!?" she repated.  
  
"what?" he answered.  
  
"Where were you!?"  
  
he looked at her and sighed.  
  
"In the room!, ok!?" he answered a little to harshly  
  
She felt hurt from his nasty tone but decided not to show any weakness around him although he may love her, she still knew what he was capable of doing to her with just one look. "You said you'd be in class!?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"DRACO! Your going to fail!, Don't you care!?"  
  
"I'm not going to fail, and besides my father won't let it happen."  
  
She flinched at the name of Draco's father.  
  
"Oh I'm sor-"  
  
she quickly turned around and walked away shaking her head.  
  
"Free. wait up!"  
  
she turned around and stared into his deep silver blue eyes feeling almost captivated to kiss him right there, but then again that was the affect he had on most girls.  
  
"Look Draco . I love you and I care and I don't want to see you get in trouble or anything like that."  
  
He sighed and stared at her, gods she was beautiful how her skin almost blended perfectly with the snow outside, and how even when she was mad she still looked so damn good. He smiled at her, oh how it pleased him that she was his and he let almost everyone know it, may the gods help you if came within 5ft. of her and you were a boy. He chuckled to himself about this.  
  
"Alright, I promise I'll be in class tomorrow."  
  
She smiled at him loving the fact that she had won a battle with him but she didn't feel like protesting any more, she could tell that Draco didn't want to stay on the subject of him and his father any more and nether did she. She started to walk towards her next class when she felt Draco's fingers wrap around her arm.  
  
"Can I walk you to class?"  
  
"Ok that would" she sighed "that would be nice." She smiled at him and started to walk with him.  
  
"So . um . where are we going?"  
  
She looked at and started up the stairs,  
  
"Eighth floor, muggle studies."  
  
He stoped and looked at her, "muggle studies?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dumbledor's making me take it."  
  
He nodded his head in approval to this and walked her to her class. She turnd to the door making shure no one was watching and gave hi a kiss on the check, "thanks"  
  
He smiled at her and let her go unwillingly to class watching her as she walked into the class room, oh how time seemed to stand still for him when she was near just the sight or sent of her. He walked back to the room not caring if she was going to be mad or not he need to rest. He need to dream of her of him of them, oh how he loved that 'them'. 


End file.
